The Resistance (TheIronJedi)
The resistance is a group formulated to Defeat Robotnik and his Empire. Backround Pre Underground break up Originally the Resistance was formed by Sally Acorn and Sonic the Hedgehog and sir Charles to stop Robotnik from fully taking over. it was originally set up in a far off forest from robotniks wrath. there Sonic, Sir Charles and Sally set up a base of operations and found all the members they could. after Sonic reunited with his Brother and Sister the resistance keep growing. the Resistance main goal was to defeat Robotnik, but there were other goals they tried to acomplish. such as finding Aleena and restoring peace to certain areas under the nose of Robotink. the original Resistance sucessfully ran for 4 years, however after years of seraching the Underground could never find there mother and Sonic and Sonia got into an argument and broke up over it. After Sonic went his own way Sonia return to the resistance claiming they didn't need him. however it wasn't long until the base was discovered. one of Robotniks undercover agents Honey the Cat got into the Resistance and was able to locate the base and get Robotnik to invade it. the invasion was successful and a majority of the resistance was either Capture, Roboticized, or killed. Post Underground Break up With the oringial Resistance crushed it would be 3 years until it was reformed by Knuckles and Amy to rescue Sonic and Defeat Robotnik once and for all. they fought the eggman Empire in am all out war for 5 months until they were eventually able to locate Sonic. after that they sent a Rookie to the Death Egg to rescue him and it was successful. after Sonic was able to join the resistance had much more luck then it did before and it wouldn't be long until Sonic, the Rookie, and Blaze teamed up to Defeat robotnik in Null Space for what they hoped was the final time. unfortunatly, the couldn't find Robotnik after, but luckily he was dethroned and the World was safe once again. However Robotnik wasn't there only problem. afterward Metal Sonic tried taking his place temperarily and tried finding Robotnik because he knew he was still alive somewhere. but through the skills of Sonic and the Resistance they were able to stop him before it was to late. afterward they started seeing signs that Sonic's brother and sister were still alive so Amy sent a group from the resistances the try and find them. Return of Underground (being worked on) Members Pre Underground break up *Sally Acorn (leader) *Sonic the Hedgehog (co leader) *Sir Charles *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Cyrus the Lion *Nicole the Lynx *Knuckles the Echidna (temperarily) *Varies members who fought against Robotniks rule *Honey the Cat Post Underground Break up *Knuckles the Echidna (leader) *Amy Rose (co leader/leader after Knuckles left) *Miles "tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Gadget the Wolf *Fushia the Cat *Lot the Bird *Varies Member dedicated to stoping Robotnik eneimes Pre Underground Break up *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Sleet *Dingo *Eggman Empire Post UnderGround break up *Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic *Infinite *Rough *Tumble *Dr. Starline Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons